


Mundane

by gremlin4



Series: Welcome To The Slightly Annoyed Family [10]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Questions I Need Answers To, Sorry Not Sorry, Stupidity, passing the time, weird format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin4/pseuds/gremlin4
Summary: I hate you. I'm never taking another quiz with you. In fact, I'm never doing anything with you ever again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: The format on this is very simple and kind of goofy since most of this is more about their answers and reactions than any physical activity between the two. Not to say nothing else is going on, but... Well, you'll see if you read it. I understand if some may find this silly/annoying or not worth the read, but for those that stick through to the end - thank you. I had fun imagining this happening and wanted to share that image with you all. ^_^

  1. **What’s your partner’s least favorite body part? What about their favorite?**



K: You hate everything.

R: What?! That's not true!

K: It's true. You hate everything about your body.

R: Well, what about you?! Any time someone gives you a compliment you brush them off.

K: I just don't like to hear about someone's attraction to me based solely on my looks. It doesn't mean I hate the way I look.

R: Uh huh. Honestly, I don't think you have a least favorite body part. Not unless you count weak constitution as a body part.

K: It counts.

R: *laughs* I don't think it does.

K: It counts because I fucking hate always getting sick, or injured, or losing another damned piercing to a fucking infection. It counts.

R: *kisses Kyo's cheek*

K: Are we still listing your whole body for your answer for the most hated part?

R: That's not my answer!

K: Knowing you, you'll probably say that your face or your facial features are your least favorite.

R: Wha--That's--I--

K: Which, again, is stupid.

R: You've seen me without makeup. I look horrible.

K: Gorgeous.

R: Liar. There's no rewarding blowjob at the end of this so there's no reason to lie.

K: I still refuse to let you put that as your answer.

R: Kyo.

K: Pick something else.

R: It's MY answer!

K: Pick something else.

R: Fine! My thighs.

K: *glares* You're just saying that because that's my favorite part of your body.

R: I thought my ass was your favorite?

K: It's tied for second with your mouth.

R: Kyo! *smacks Kyo across his chest*

K: *smirks*

R: Uh, I don't know. Everything I want to say I know you'll just veto.

K: Possibly.

R: Fine, then. How about my moles?

K: Yeah, fine. I guess that counts.

R: *rolls eyes* So glad you approve.

K: I don't approve of it, just merely accept you have to pick something. I still call bullshit.

R: I think you're just biased. But onto favorites!

K: Your hands.

R: That was fast. Really? My hands?

K: Yes.

R: Actually... That's pretty accurate. Huh. Never realized I favored my hands.

K: Considering the number of manicures you get, I don't see how you couldn't notice.

R: Well you're just as bad! I know you think your arms and hands are your best feature.

K: You make it sound like it's not true.

R: Not that they aren't sexy, but I would have personally said your torso or back.

K: *shrugs* Either is good. But like you said, I think you're just biased because those are your favorite parts of my body.

R: *smacks Kyo* Stop looking so smug.

K: Remind me again why we're doing this stupid quiz?

R: Because I want to. Now shut up already so I can read out the next one.

 

  1. **When your partner was a child, what did they want to be when they grew up?**



K: Do I have to go with all your choices or can I just pick one?

R: Doesn't really say, so I guess whatever you want.

K: Fine. You wanted to be football player.

R: This question is too easy for you. I don't like it.

K: You haven't said what mine was yet.

R: A demon.

K: *laughs* Life goal achieved then.

R: *huffs* I was kidding but I'm glad to know that you've been planning your assholic ways since childhood.

K: Eh. I didn't really have something I aspired to be until I got into music.

R: I'm sure that's not true. Every child at one point wanted to be something cool like a policeman, or an explorer, or even a doctor. There must have been something you wanted to be when you were a kid, right?

K: My dad.

R: What?

K: When I was younger... I used to think my dad was the coolest person I knew. I wanted to be just like him, right down to working as a clerk and getting married and having a family by the time I was twenty.

R: Oh.

K: ...

R: It must have made your father really proud to be your inspiration.

K: I guess. Never really told him, or anyone, to be honest.

R: I think you should.

K: Can we just go back to this stupid quiz and not talk about the past anymore?

R: Yeah, sure.

 

  1. **Name a country your partner would love** **to visit.**



K: Again, easy. France for you.

R: But I've already been to France.

K: Doesn't mean it's not a country you wouldn't love to visit.

R: That's true. I do love going to France. And Spain. And anywhere in Europe. It's such a beautiful area and I love all the exotic foods.

K: I guess I'm lucky you can only stay in another country for a limited amount of time.

R: Worried I'd never come back?

K: ...

R: *kisses Kyo's cheek* I'd come back for you.

K: You'd come back because you bankrupted yourself shopping in Paris and Milan.

R: *sighs dreamily* I do love their shops.

K: Oh, I know.

R: Do you think we could have our anniversary in France instead of Hawaii? I would love it so much more, I think.

K: You're going to give up having our own island for a month for another shopping spree in France?

R: Well...

K: ...

R: I'm kidding. *laughs*

K: Uh huh.

R: Maybe for our next anniversary we can spend it in France?

K: I think you mean you and my credit card with be spending your anniversary in France.

R: Nonsense. I can't model risqué lingerie for a piece of plastic.

K: Don't think I missed the fact you haven't answered your half of the question.

R: Uh... America? I know you really enjoyed your tours over there.

K: Fair enough. I would have also accepted the Netherlands or Germany.

R: See. I told you! We should just go to Europe for our trip.

K: I'll only agree if you agree to wear the collar the entire time.

R: Next question!

 

  1. **Did your partner have a nickname as a child? If so, what was it? ** _Bonus point_**** **:** **Did they like the nickname and why?**



K: Again, easy question.

R: No, it is not!

K: You can use Warumono, it still counts.

R: A self-picked nickname does not count! Besides, you didn't have that nickname until you were in your late teens!

K: Semantics.

R: I'm beginning to think this quiz was a stupid idea after all.

K: Y'know, I distinctly remember saying something along those lines when you first suggested this.

R: Shut up and just answer the question.

K: Fine. Your nickname was Taka-chan and you enjoyed the nickname, still do. Probably because it's just a simple shortening of your given name that you find enduring for some reason.

R: You don't have to sound like you're really taking a test. There aren't points being rewarded for right answers here.

K: Nonsense. So far I'm 4 for 4 and you're lagging behind with only 2.

R: What?! I've answered all the questions correctly!

K: Liar. I answered both number 2 and 4 for you.

R: You did not!

K: You're just upset because you're failing this relationship. And here I had such high hopes for you Ruki.

R: *laughs and smack Kyo again* Well, maybe if you shared more about yourself I wouldn't have to flounder around for answers.

K: I tell you enough.

R: Then tell me what your real childhood nickname was. I know you had one. You have younger siblings and a doting mother, I know you had a nickname even if no one outside of your family used it.

K: Fine. During primary school my nickname was To-chan, and yes, only my mother and younger siblings used the nickname. I didn't really have close friends growing up that liked to use nicknames.

R: To-chan.

K: We are not bringing that back.

R: But it's so cute!

K: I will kill you slowly.

R: *presses closer, nuzzling into Kyo's neck* My feisty, sweet To-chan.

K: *pinches Ruki's side*

R: Ouch! *slaps Kyo* Don't do that!

K: *smirks*

R: Fine. Whatever. Next question!

K: Ugh!

 

  1. **Which of your partner's aunts or uncles are they closest to?**



K: *another smug look* None.

R: This quiz is feeling very one-sided.

K: It was your idea, just remember that.

R: I hate you.

K: Well, I guess that means we can put down another correct answer for me. And once more, the mighty Ruki has failed to answer another question correctly.

R: You know what? *pulls out his phone and sends off a text*

K: You can't text outside help. That's cheating.

R: I can when my fiancé refuses to share personal details with me.

K: *rolls eyes* I didn't have any aunts or uncles I was close to. I have a living great aunt I would visit as a kid, but that's it. Most of them are either dead or never really had any interaction with our family.

R: *stares at Kyo for a moment before looking down to read his text* Okay, fine. So you're telling the truth.

K: *glares* There's no reason to lie.

R: Omitting details is still lying.

K: Whatever. What's the next question?

R: Oh. What's this? Eager to continue this little quiz after all? I thought you said it was a waste of time.

K: It is, but I'm also winning so we need to continue.

R: There aren't any scores being kept!

K: Next question.

 

  1. **What disappointment or rejection from your partner’s past still stings?**



R: Um... Do you want to just skip this one?

K: It's fine.

R: Are you sure? I mean, we both know that my whole family drama still takes the cake when it comes to emotional pain, but...

K: It's been years Ruki and most of those spent with you. So yes, I'm fine with saying that my first failed attempt at marriage still hurts but I've gotten past that. Obviously.

R: Your only failed marriage.

K: What?

R: You said your first, but that's incorrect. It's your only failed marriage.

K: *stares at Ruki a moment before kissing him* My only.

R: *blushes slightly* Next question?

K: Yeah, sure.

 

  1. **Which of your partner's achievements are they most proud of?**



K: On the count of three?

R: *laughs*

K & R: 1, 2, 3... The band!

R: *laughs harder* Okay, now these are just getting ridiculous.

K: True.

R: Okay, moving on to the next one.

 

  1. **What’s your partner’s least favorite housework task?**



R: Everything.

K: ...

R: What's this? No argument? Kyo! I'm shocked.

K: Please. No one likes to do chores.

R: *laughs* True. You're lucky I don't mind as much otherwise we'd be living in filth.

K: You're the one who refuses to let me hire a professional.

R: Eh. I don't want strangers having access to our most private space. Letting your sister come over and keep the house from raising a farm of dust bunnies while we're on tour is one thing, but that's where I draw the line.

K: Possessive little minx.

R: As if you're any better!

K: *leans in to whisper and nip on Ruki's ear* Only of you.

R: Tease.

K: *drags hand up from Ruki's knee to the inside of his thigh* I never tease.

R: *gasps* Kyo...

K: *growls* Next question, Taka-chan.

 

  1. **Outside of their career** **, what's something your partner considers themselves naturally talented at?**



K: Another easy one.

R: For once I agree. I could definitely see you as a reclusive writer or poet hiding away in your little townhouse putting out bi-yearly best sellers and avoiding the public at large.

K: Probably. You, on the other hand, have too much you're good at and too much I could see you doing instead of being in a band.

R: That's not true.

K: *snorts* You're talented and quite knowledgeable in various mediums... I could easily see you as a graphic or fashion designer. I could also see you as an independent makeup artist or nail artist. If you don't take up modeling first. And if none of those held your interest, I could see you as a fashion blogger or food critic.

R: ...

K: What?

R: *kisses Kyo long and slow*

K: Now who's teasing.

R: *gives another kiss* I think we can consider this question an easy win?

K: Mhm.

 

  1. **What's your partner's favorite smell** **?**



K: Does cologne or perfume count?

R: I think it would have asked that if that's what they wanted. I think this is more abstract.

K: Ah.

R: Well, I know yours. *laughs* Food.

K: How so?

R: Oh, come on. You're the first person to ever comment whenever they can smell food nearby. And I know some of your favorites smells are honey, vanilla, chocolate... Food.

K: Point.

R: Your turn. *nudges Kyo's arm* What's my favorite scent?

K: Cleanliness.

R: What? That's not a scent!

K: It's a lack of scent. With your extremely sensitive sense of smell, I notice you tend to stir clear of strong smells and prefer things that are fresh, clean, soft.

 R: All right. I'll give you that.

K: What do you mean, 'give me that'?

R: Next question!

 

  1. **What’s your partner’s favorite flavor of ice cream?**



R: Mint chocolate chip, you heathen!

K: Many people enjoy the combination of chocolate and mint. I'm hardly the only one. Besides, it's a much better flavor than your bland butter pecan.

R: What can I say? I really like sweet nuts.

K: *grimaces* Why, just why?

R: *laughs* It was worth it. You should have seen your face.

K: You are a horrible person.

R: You like mint chocolate chip, your opinion is invalid.

K: Leave my ice cream preference alone. It's done nothing to you.

R: I think we should just move on.

K: Good idea.

 

  1. **What’s a personality** **trait your partner dislikes about themselves, and that they share with a parent** **?**



K: ...

R: How about we just skip this question altogether and go on to the next one? Sound good? Good.

K: Ru--

R: *hisses* Next fucking question.

 

  1. **Of all the ways there are to die, which does your partner fear** **the most?**



K: We seem to have stumbled down the dark and twisted portion of the quiz.

R: *rolls eyes* It's a question to get a sense of our deepest fears. We're not exactly exploring the deep, dark recesses of your subconsciousness.

K: Shame. It's lovely there this time of year.

R: *laughs* You're so weird sometimes.

K: You like it.

R: I also noticed how hard you're trying to avoid answering this question.

K: ...

R: What's wrong Kyo? Having trouble coming up with an answer? *laughs* What happened to that winning streak of yours?

K: Fine. If you're so smug, what's your answer?

R: You fear been forgotten. Of being washed out and left behind to disappear.

K: ...

R: *nuzzles under Kyo's jawline* As if anyone could forget you.

K: Hm.

R: What about me? What's my biggest fear?

K: Not being able to say goodbye. Of losing someone or being taken away without a chance to say anything before it happens. Of words unspoken.

R: Okay, yeah. We might be getting way too into this than the quiz probably intended.

K: Doesn't make it any less true.

R: *sighs* Yeah.

 

  1. **What type of music does your partner secretly like? What's a musical taste they have that most people wouldn't know they enjoy?**



R: Folk music.

K: How is that weird?

R: The music's fine, it's just your enjoyment of it that throws me. Never in the million years would I have ever thought you'd listen to and enjoy folk music.

K: It has a strong musicality.

R: Yeah... I still don't get it.

K: Like it's any better than your rap. I still don't understand how you can listen to that. All they talk about is shooting people, sleeping with loose women and making money. How is that music?

R: It has a strong musicality.

K: *glares*

R: Most of the time I listen to it for the music. A lot of rap has really strong basslines and catchy rhythms which I love. I could do without the lyrics most of the time honestly.

K: And you call my folk music weird.

R: I didn't call it weird, I said you enjoying it was weird!

K: Next question.

R: Oh, no you don't!

K: Next question.

R: Fine!

 

  1. **What does your partner typically look forward to most about the weekend?**



R: Uh...

K: ...

R: We don't really have something like that considering our workloads. I guess... Sleep? Sex?

K: Being able to read a book or watch a movie in one sitting?

R: Being able to prepare and eat my own home-cooked meal for a change?

K: Sounds kind of pitiful when we put it like that.

R: Yeah...

K: Next question?

R: Yeah, definitely.

 

  1. **Who is someone your partner considers to be a mentor, or who has been a strong positive influence on their professional development?**



R: Another super easy one. In fact, we could probably put down the same thing for both our answers for this.

K: Kiyoharu.

R: Luna Sea.

K: X Japan.

R: Pretty much all of the early visual kei bands and artists. *laughs*

K: Guess it helps that we have the same career and the same influences growing up.

R: I think most of the people we know would list this as their main influence growing up.

K: I think we can mark this one down as complete.

R: Mhm.

 

  1. **How did your partner spend their summers as a child?**



R: *glares at Kyo*

K: What?

R: You know what!

K: Even if you didn't know for certain, it's pretty easy to guess. I didn't exactly have many friends growing up.

R: So, what? You spent most of your summers hanging out close to your house, playing with just your siblings?

K: Got it in one.

R: Really? Your family didn't vacation anywhere? Or live anywhere close for you to do exciting things like go swimming or even a summer camp?

K: We lived in a rural area of Kyoto. Not much around aside from a small river and the mountains. Spent a lot of summers pretending to be explorers with my siblings, off searching for the next alien or monster in the woods behind our house.

R: Aww. That actually sounds kind of cute. Imaging you and your siblings making up your own adventures as kids.

K: What about you? What were summers like at the Matsumoto residence?

R: Boring. My parents were so determined to make me into this super disciplined child even at an early age. I spent most of my summers attending whatever elective classes and clubs they could afford to place me in. The best times were when my brother would come by and pull me out of class with some forged note from my parents. He'd take me to the arcade or ice cream shop a few streets over and we'd spend the day there or a nearby park.

K: Your brother is a good man.

R: *smiles brightly* The best.

 

  1. **What are your partner's favorite and least favorite aspects of their work?**



R: Ah. This one's kind of tough.

K: How so?

R: Because I think... I think yours might be the same thing.

K: Huh?

R: I think your favorite and least favorite part about being a singer is writing a song.

K: Why do you think that?

R: Well, first off, I know how frustrated you can get when you're writing or trying to at least, and things just don't click. Like, you have the melody and you know where you want to go with it but you just can't find the words to get there.

K: Okay, yeah. That's true.

R: You can actually get pretty ticked off when that happens. But on the other hand, I've seen you soar when the words just flow and you finish a song in a day or less. So that's why I say yours in the same answer.

K: I'll give you that one. Mostly because it sounds better than what I was thinking.

R: What were you thinking?

K: People.

R: *snorts* People?

K: My art would be dead without an audience after all.

R: Is it bad that the way you said that makes me think more of a serial killer than a singer?

K: I haven't killed anyone.

R: Yet...

K: How about we move on to my answer to this question?

R: Sure. I always love to hear your thoughts about me. So what is it Kyo? What do I love and hate the most about my career?

K: I know how much you love to travel and experience new places and things...

R: I do.

K: But I also know how much you hate being away from home for so long.

R: All true. While I could happily spend weeks in Europe and other countries I could never leave Japan permanently. I would miss it too much.

K: What about me?

R: What about you?

K: You wouldn't miss me?

R: *smirks* Maybe.

K: Maybe? You little-- *tickles Ruki's side to make him squeal and squirm*

R: Okay! Yes! I'd miss you too!

K: *growls* You better.

 

  1. **Who makes the decisions about finance, holidays, home interiors, weekend activities, etc?**



K: I think we're pretty equal on this, honestly.

R: Eh. Mostly.

K: What a boring question.

R: It's a quiz about strong and steady relationships, Kyo. Of course, they're going to ask about boring questions like if we pay our bills together or whether we split the household chores evenly.

K: Still a boring quiz.

R: I'm so sorry. Would you prefer I go look up a compatibility quiz from Hana*chu? I'm sure we'd get much more exciting questions like: 'If we went to the movies what kind of movies would we see together?'.

K: This whole thing was stupid and I don't understand how I was tricked into answering all of these questions.

R: *rolls eyes* Probably because you thought you'd win something for getting the most answers correct.

K: Oh yeah... I am winning that, aren't I? *smirks*

R: You are not winning at this quiz! That's not how this works!

K: You're just a sore loser.

R: Wha--I am not!

K: What's the last question? Not that it would matter as even if you got it right, you'd still be losing.

R: This isn't a competition!

K: Loser.

R: *smacks Kyo* Stop it already.

K: *whispers* Loser.

 

  1. **What purchase is your partner is currently considering? What's on their wish list?**



R: ...

K: ...

R: Okay, yeah. You were right. This quiz is pretty stupid.

K: I knew that from the start, but no one ever listens to me.

R: Oh, shut up.

K: *sighs dramatically* Still, if I want to keep a perfect score I guess I should answer this one.

R: What perfect score?!

K: Mine, of course.

R: You didn't answer all of the questions correctly!

K: I did too.

R: Nu-uh! I answered that one question, the one about how we spent our summers... *looks over the quiz* Question 17!

K: ...

R: Ha! Perfect score, my ass!

K: I still got the other 19 right.

R: You haven't even answered the last question! How could you have gotten it right?

K: Because this is you. You're always thinking about the latest pair of shoes or outfit you're going to get, you shopping whore.

R: You sound as if you don't appreciate everything I've bought and worn for you.

K: *gives Ruki a lustful look* I appreciate them more when they're on the ground and not obstructing the view.

R: Is that so? *smirks*

K: It is. *leans over Ruki and pauses before kissing him* It also means I win.

R: *blinks* What?

K: Loser.

R: *smacks Kyo's smug face away with a pillow* I hate you. I'm never taking another quiz with you. In fact, I'm never doing anything with you ever again. *huffs and gets up from the couch*

K: *grabs Ruki and lifts him over his shoulder* Good thing I wasn't asking your permission.

R: *gasps* Kyo! Put me down. Right. Now!

K: To the victor goes the spoils. *grins evilly and carries Ruki upstairs to their bedroom*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Another one happened. I couldn't help it.

**Have you seen your best friend cry?**  
_A couple of times when they have serious problems._  
_Only once. They're not very open._  
_ALL THE TIME, for both important and silly reasons._  
_Not yet_.

K: Are you taking a best friend quiz?

R: Yep.

K: With me?

R: Uh huh.

K: *stands up*

R: *yanks him back down* Nice try, Kyo.

K: I refuse to do this.

R: I wasn't asking. *latches onto Kyo's arm so he can't leave*

K: Ugh. I hate you.

R: I know. Now answer the fucking question.

K: Does seeing you cry laugh count?                   

R: I... don't know actually. I guess?

K: If it does then we need to put "all the time".

R: I do not cry every time I laugh! *huffs* Plus, we're not taking into consideration how rarely you cry. That has to lower the amount down close to the negatives.

K: Are you saying I don't have emotions Ruki?

R: I'm just saying if it was a contest between you and a rock on who would cry first, the rock would win.

K: And what about those times I cry during a live?

R: Fake. Totally fake.

K: *glares*

R: Oh c'mon! If we include the times we cry on stage then we might as well put all the damned time.

K: Do it.

R: What?!

K: Do it. It's true after all.

R: *sighs* Fine. *clicks* That sounds so bad when it's said like that.

 

**How do you get past a fight?**  
_We talk through our feelings._  
_Over text. We're both too nervous to do it in person._  
_We give each other space and then act like nothing happened._  
_We don't. We just ignore them._

K: The fuck kind of answer is the last one?!

R: For people who don't like or just avoid all conflicts? I don't know. It's not like we do it, so how should I know?

K: Ingenious way of building strong relationships. "We're fighting right now so we're just going to ignore the elephant in the room until it goes away on its own. By elephant, I mean my best friends, of course." Idiots.

R: If I remember correctly... Didn't you say in a recent interview that if you haven't talk to someone in a while you just ignore them until they go away or delete their number entirely?

K: That's different.

R: How is that any different?

K: Because I obviously wasn't close to them if I forgot who they were or even how I knew them. I certainly wouldn't have forgotten someone I'd been fighting with or claimed to be best friends with.

R: I was going to make a joke about your bad memory, but you make a good point. You've never forgotten someone who has pissed you off.

K: Exactly.

R: The only person I know that can hold a grudge better than you is my parents. And that's saying something.

K: ...

R: So...?

K: Go with the first one.

R: Really? I was thinking the second.

K: We only resolve our issues through texting so much because of how often we're apart during the year. Take that element out of it and you have the first one.

R: Yeah, after we're done yelling at each other or ignoring each other. *laughs*

K: Doesn't mean we don't talk through all of our fights eventually.

R: All right, fine. You win. *clicks*

 

**What role does your friend play when you go on a date?**

K: The date.

R: That's not an option.

K: Boyfriend then.

R: Would you shut up so I can read out the actual answers already?! *smacks*

K: Best future husband in the world. Also known as your fiancé who should not be taking a best friend quiz.

R: *glares*

_They give me advice for my upcoming date._  
_They help me choose clothes, then we text all the time and after, I call to tell them how it went._  
_Not a thing. At most, I tell them how it went afterwards._  
_I call them right after the date to tell them EVERYTHING_.

K: Are you sure boyfriend isn't on there?

R: I'm absolutely certain it's not on here.

K: Then I'm not answering.

R: *rolls eyes* How about the last one? We do call each other after lives and interviews to tell each other how everything went. It's the closest we have.

K: *crosses arms*

R: Fine. *clicks* Big baby.

**What would happen if you and your BFF liked the same person?**  
_It's a subject we haven't discussed yet._  
_The first to make a move wins._  
_We don't talk about it, we know that neither of us will do anything about it._  
_We discuss it and come to an agreement before someone makes the first move_.

R: *looks over at Kyo who's glaring* How about we just go with the first one, huh?

K: This quiz is even dumber than the last and I consider sitting through it to be inhumane. Torturous even.

R: Now who's the drama queen.

K: It fills me with such joy that you don't even argue about that being your title anymore.

R: You're an asshole.

K: Love you too, babe.

 

**Do you share all the details of your sex lives with one another?**  
_Not everything, but we do share some experiences._  
_Talking about it still makes us feel embarrassed._  
_No, but we know that we trust each other if we ever want to do it._  
_ALL the time! Even the most disgusting things._

K: Do you even need my input for this?

R: Yes.

K: Why?

R: Because I said so. Also because you're an asshole.

K: And yet you claim you're not torturing me. You're a cruel man.

R: *kisses Kyo's cheek* All's fair in love and war, Kyo. Deal with it.

K: Hn.

 

**Are you and your best friend comfortable being silent together?**  
_No. It's uncomfortable. I prefer to talk about something._  
_Very comfortable. Just like them._  
_It's comfortable, but I prefer to talk._  
_It almost never happens, we have so many things to chat about._

R: Oh~ Things one's actually kind of tough.

K: *scoffs* How is this tough?

R: Because the second and third options are both true. I don't know which one to--

K: Go with the one where you never stop talking.

R: *glares* And why is that?

K: Because you... like to talk to me? *smiles*

R: Are you implying I talk to much?

K: No. Never.

R: *glares*                                                    

K: Next question?

R: I will remember this.

K: I will not thankfully.

 

**Do you know your best friend's family?**  
_I know them all and I get along very well with some of them._  
_Of course! They consider me part of the family._  
_I think I met a couple of them once._  
_I've met a few of them and I really liked them._

K: Last one.

R: Well that was quick.

K: Because it's the best choice considering our families. Also, because it's the literal last one. Thank god! *stands up*

R: *grabs and yanks Kyo back onto the couch* You forgot about our results.

 K: Fuck the results. I don't need some lame ass quiz to tell me that--         

 

**You got: The strongest friendship ever!**  
_You two have made some great memories together, but you’ve also been through the worst times and circumstances. There’s no shame and no secrets between you. You’ve cried together. You’ve seen one another at your most vulnerable and ridiculous. You’re more than best friends. You’re practically family._

K: We're engaged to be married. Of course we're practically family.

R: *nudges Kyo* C'mon. Admit it. You had fun.

K: Never.

R: Uh huh.

K: *glares* If you ever try and make me answer another one of these quizzes again I'm calling off the engagement.

R: You know your mom and sister would just immediately send you back to me. Flowers in hand and a stapled pre-written apology letter attached to your shirt to ensure I'd take you back.

K: You mean if you didn't kill me first?

R: *kisses away Kyo's pout* Nonsense. I love you too much to do something like that.

K: Bullshit. I can see your fake halo sliding off your horns at this very moment.

R: *giggles and nuzzles close* Fix it for me?

K: *tries to slide away* Release me you foul demon.

R: Never! *pushes Kyo down and climbs over him*


End file.
